


Just a joule will do (for sex)

by wisia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's tired, but he can muster up a joule or two for sex. Really. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a joule will do (for sex)

**Author's Note:**

> La-dee-da. Somehow I ended up writing TonySteve porn. Sleepy TonySteve porn. Because I can’t study. Enjoy.

                “Steve,” Tony murmured sleepily as he felt the bed dipped slightly. He had just gotten into bed after a seventy eight hour stint in his workshop. It was about four in the afternoon with the last remnants of the afternoon sun streaming in through the window.

                “Hey,” Steve whispered, and Tony burrowed himself against Steve’s side. Steve was so very warm, and Tony was very, very tired. His eyes closed only to crack open at the feel of Steve’s kiss on his temple.

                “I haven’t seen you for two weeks,” Steve muttered, scooting downward to plant a kiss on Tony’s neck. That wasn’t exactly true, but between business trips to Dubai or whatever, SHIELD briefings and Avengers crime fighting there wasn’t a whole lot of just the two of them time.

                “Yeah,” Tony agreed, and he managed to drape himself over Steve sluggishly before kissing him. Steve made a tiny noise in the back of his throat, and he was nibbling down behind Tony’s ear, teasing the soft flesh.

                “Don’t go too slow,” Tony chuckled quietly. “I’m falling asleep here.”

                Then he frowned slightly because he was really that tired, but it was Steve, and Steve—bless him—was way in tuned with reading him. Well that and the fact Tony was yawning, eyes struggling to stay open as Steve’s hand came up to stroke through his hair.

               “Oh, did you want to?” Steve asked, and Tony could see him trying not to look disappointed. Well, that wasn’t right.

                “Really?” Tony forced his eyes open and looked into Steve’s. “You’re going to start it up and leave me hanging.”

                Tony might be tired, but there was nothing like a super solider to perk you up.

                “Well, you are tired,” Steve said reasonably. He didn’t stop stroking Tony’s hair, and Tony refused to be lulled into sleep. Nothing like a little adrenaline rush from kissing to keep him up a little longer.

                “Steve, you’re not going to make me sleep are you?” Tony pressed himself against Steve firmly and dragged Steve’s hand down. Steve’s eyes widened slightly as he felt how hard Tony was, and it was really the only part of Tony that was quite alert for some action. “You can’t make me go to bed with blue balls. There’s a law against that I’m sure—“

                Steve’s lips quirked into a half smile. “Are you sure? We can—“

                “No! Steve, don’t make me suffer. Don’t even laugh! I—you do want me to suffer, don’t you?” Tony grumbled. His words were half slurred, and he sighed as Steve slid his hands up his back underneath the shirt. Steve traced circles and patterns into the skin.

                “Hm,” Steve said. “I think you should probably—“

                “Steve. No. I promise I’ll sleep afterward, and, you know, I won’t be going anywhere because I’ll—“

                And Tony found himself dumped onto his back, eyes staring up into Steve’s.

                “Uh,” Tony swallowed hard as Steve straddled him.

                “Okay,” Steve agreed, rather amicable about it. “I’m holding you to that.”

                Then Tony couldn’t think anymore because Steve was kissing him, open mouthed and lazy. Everything was paced slow, slow, slow and Steve’s fingers were idly tracing paths everywhere. It was nice, a pleasant haze beneath Tony’s sleepiness. He hummed in delight and wished he had the energy to pull Steve into a messier kiss. He yawned instead, eyes closing. Then he peeked at Steve with one eye.

                “You better not stop. I’m not, I’m not going to bed with blue balls.”

                He felt the vibration of Steve’s laugh against his stomach.

                “I’m being serious here, okay? Okay.  Good, and I’ll make it up to you, honestly. Because—“

                Tony stuttered out a gasp as Steve reached directly for his cock, cupping him through his boxers. Steve had a little smug smile on his face on that.

                “If you’re so tired, how do you have the energy to talk so much?” Steve asked and squeezed him a little. Tony felt a little more awake now.

                “Second nature,” Tony said glibly. “I talk in my sleep.”

                Steve made a face. “You say the weirdest things in your sleep.”

                That was, of course, when Tony wasn’t have nightmares or anything but hey! Let’s not think about that, not when Steve was dragging his boxers down.

                “Do you still want?” Steve asked hesitantly, fingers on the inside of Tony’s thighs. His blue eyes were dilated wide, and Tony gathered a burst of energy, maybe a joule or two.

                “Yes,” Tony said heatedly. “Hell yes.”

                Then Steve had the lube, and Steve was so gentle and slow in entering and working him open.

                “Is that all right?”

                Tony moaned his approval, trying to wriggle down onto Steve’s fingers further. If only Tony wasn’t so tired, but this was still nice. Much more slower than normal. In fact, maybe too slow.

                “You could go faster, you know. I’m not, oh, going to break.”

                “You’re tired, Tony. For once I get to set the speed,” and there was a devious glint to Steve’s eyes as he pulled his fingers out.

                “Yeah, well, I’m falling asleep over here. It’s not even my duty but yours, gramps.”

                “Tony,” and Steve was totally exasperated even as he rolled on a condom and slicked himself up.

                “Just telling the truth,” and Tony had to bite back a groan as Steve slid into him at achingly slow. It was practically snail pace, and Tony felt every centimeter of it. And he felt every centimeter of it as Steve slid back out. There was a faint sheen of sweat on Steve’s skin, and Tony could barely make the effort to whine.

                “Faster, please.”

                He pressed a sloppy kiss onto Steve’s face before falling back. Oh yeah, his energy was definitely being used up.

                “Nope,” Steve said, and didn’t his voice sounded too wicked? It felt like Steve deliberately went slower now.

                “I hate you. Why are you going so slow? I’m sleepy not fragile.”  Tony complained, but he had to admit it felt very good. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had sex that was like this. Where the late afternoon sun sent the room into a soft texture, and how everything was so languorous and peaceful.

                “Hm,” and Steve leaned down. They exchanged a long kiss with slight nibbles and the brief flickers of tongue.

                “Really close here,” Tony panted against Steve’s mouth, and Steve quickened the roll and snap of his hips slightly. He bit down onto Steve’s shoulder, trying to leave a mark that would be probably be gone in a few hours.

                “Tony,” and Steve’s voice was strained.

                “Yes, faster.”

                He spilled against Steve’s stomach and tried to remember to clench, tried to find another bit of energy to push Steve over. When Steve finally shuddered into him, Tony’s eyes slipped shut.

                “That was good,” Tony mumbled. “Really good. Fantastic. A+ all around, Cap.”

                That was really the last of his strength to do things. He was only vaguely aware of Steve wiping them down before Steve’s weight settled against him.

                “Night, Tony.”

                “Hmm…”


End file.
